


«next of kin» («ближайший родственник»)

by unclewattleberry



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Patient Privacy, Secret Marriage, Superhusbands, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 07:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unclewattleberry/pseuds/unclewattleberry
Summary: «– сожалею, капитан, – твёрдо произносит она, – но я могу сообщать эту информацию только членам семьи или ближайшим родственникам. – её взгляд смягчается. – боюсь, это правило распространяется даже на капитана америка.– мы женаты, – ни секунды не раздумывая, отвечает он».
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	«next of kin» («ближайший родственник»)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Next of Kin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410713) by [ficlicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficlicious/pseuds/ficlicious). 



> перевод вычитан н.

От Стива всё ещё пахнет дымом и потом, он только снял перчатки и капюшон порванной и испачканной униформы. Ему следовало бы принять душ, прежде чем прийти сюда, или, по крайней мере, переодеться во что–то более подходящее под стерильную больничную среду, однако победило разъедавшее внутренности беспокойство за Тони, когда он увидел, как тот камнем летит с неба – с потухшим реактором и в мёртвой броне.

Стив не сомневается в том, что смятая и покорёженная броня будет преследовать его в кошмарах в течение нескольких недель и он ничего не сможет всё этим поделать. Стив знает это, но отсутствие новостей от Тони убьёт его раньше. Сообщения, в принципе, доходили с трудом, так как коммуникации пострадали при погроме города. По последней полученной информации, Тони отправили в ближайшую больницу сразу после того, как вытащили из брони, без сознания, и, возможно, с внутренним кровотечением.

Проходя по больничным коридорам, он ловит на себе взгляды и понимает, что это из–за униформы или, может быть, из–за копоти и крови, испачкавших кожу и спутавших волосы. Он игнорирует их, направляясь к сестринскому посту, одновременно с этим пытаясь собраться с силами, чтобы устало улыбнуться женщине и сказать:

– Простите, мэм? Я ищу палату Тони Старка и мне нужно знать, в каком он состоянии.

Медсестра оглядывает его с ног до головы, во взгляде читается: Стив явно её впечатлил, но сердце растопить так и не смог.

– Сожалею, Капитан, – твёрдо произносит она, – но я могу сообщать эту информацию только членам семьи или ближайшим родственникам. – Её взгляд смягчается. – Боюсь, это правило распространяется даже на Капитана Америка.

– Мы женаты, – ни секунды не раздумывая, отвечает он. – Поженились на прошлой неделе. Я могу показать вам свидетельство, если нужно.

Медсестра смиряет его одновременно скептическим и полным сочувствия взглядом.

– Думаю, вы, Мстители, все друг другу как ближайшие родственники, да? – бормочет она, качая головой, но её пальцы быстро постукивают по клавиатуре. – Может, вам стоит подумать о том, чтобы сделать общий доступ для проверки медицинских файлов друг друга. Стыдно лгать каждый раз, когда член команды оказывается в больнице.

Улыбка Стива становится неестественно–натянутой, ирландский нрав бьётся наружу и застилает глаза, однако он держит себя в руках. Нет смысла ввязываться в перепалку, когда ему предоставляют необходимую информацию.

– Я обязательно упомяну об этом на следующем собрании команды, мэм, – вежливо отвечает он, сопротивляясь желанию начать барабанить пальцами по столу, дожидаясь, пока медсестра найдёт карточку Тони.

– О, вот и она, – говорит женщина. – Мистер Старк находится в палате 4283 в северном крыле, – добавляет она, указывая рукой в нужном направлении. – И, похоже, доктор хочет провести ещё несколько тестов, но, кажется, мистеру Старку очень повезло и худшая из его травм – сотрясение мозга. – В её глазах пляшут смешинки, словно она собирается рассказать Стиву шутку, понятную лишь им двоим. – Или мне стоит называть его мистер Роджерс?

– Старк–Роджерс, – произносит Стив. На него накатывает такое облегчение, что он чувствует дрожь в коленях, и вцепляется в стойку пальцами. – Спасибо, мэм. Я ценю вашу помощь.

Он поворачивается, намереваясь уйти, но останавливается, когда медсестра заговорщически спрашивает:

– Просто из любопытства, Капитан... что бы вы сделали, если бы я попросила вас показать мне свидетельство и доказать, что вы женаты?

«Я бы показал его», – хочется ответить Стиву, но он сдерживается. Свидетельство, вернее, его копия лежит в его бумажнике с того самого дня, как он подписал его. Оно настолько новое, что сложенная пополам бумага открывается и не желает сгибаться до конца. Он знает, что медсестра считает, будто он лжёт, и где–то внутри себя Стиву хочется исправить это недоразумение, но, честно говоря, у него нет ни времени, ни сил, ни терпения, ни желания заниматься этим. Больше всего на свете Стиву хочется найти Тони, убедить себя, что с ним всё будет в порядке, после чего вести как чрезмерно заботливый муж до тех пор, пока Тони не встанет на ноги.

– Капитан?

Он пожимает плечами, одаривая её лёгкой улыбкой.

– Думаю, теперь мы никогда этого не узнаем, – отвечает он и разворачивается на каблуках, направляясь в палату Тони.


End file.
